


Natura

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: Tydzień Supernatural 2016 [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tydzień Supernatural 2016
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Trickster lubi się popisywać.Tekst na temat nr 73 z wyzwania 100 drabbli w 100 dni. Betowała Rzan.





	Natura

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marley_Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/gifts).



Usiadł na ławce w centrum handlowym i rozłożył na kolanach laptopa, czekając na Gabriela. Mężczyzna pojawił się jakiś czas później, ale widząc rozproszenie Sama, postanowił to wykorzystać. Usiadł na drugim końcu ławki i wyciągnął rękę, chwytając się tym samym poręczy schodów ruchomych. Chwilę potem Winchester był już przez niego obejmowany.

— Czy ty zawsze musisz się tak zachowywać? — westchnął ten, ale bez irytacji.

— Tak, to znaczy jak? — Gabriel potarł nosem o jego szyję.

— Tak — Sam rozrzucił dłonie w nieokreślonym geście. — Jakby całe życie było żartem?

— Hello, Trickster? — mówiąc to, zatoczył palcem kółko przed swoją twarzą. — A taka już tricksterska natura, Sammy.


End file.
